Royal Pets
by Akumokagetsu
Summary: Twilight is finding it a little more difficult than she thought, shouldering royal duties. Being the generous soul that she is, Princess Celestia gifts Twilight a little present in the hopes of relieving her stress. Unsurprisingly, Twilight finds the new developments extremely stressful.
1. What's In The Box?

0-0-0-0-0

__To my faithful student, and trusted princess-in-training,__

Why did you not tell me sooner that you were experiencing such difficulties? Had I known sooner, I would have given you this right away. We hope this helps alleviate some level of stress, Twilight.

– Celestia

Twilight stared at the little box in mild dismay, a miniscule frown settling on her pursed lips.

"I don't get it," Spike scratched the back of his scaly head, furrowing his brows at the small green cube. "How is that supposed to help?"

"I'm not really sure, Spike," Twilight frowned more deeply, trotting slowly around to the other side of the table and inspecting the box more closely. "Princess Celestia wouldn't have sent it if she didn't think it would be helpful…"

"Okay," the purple drake crossed his arms. "So, it's a prank."

"It's _not _a prank, Spike," Twilight rolled her eyes, tipping the box with her hoof and ruffling her new wings uncomfortably. "I'm almost positive of it."

"_Almost _positive," Spike grinned, peering at the bland underside of the lime green box. It was surprisingly heavy, despite its size. "You never know…"

"Kindly stop attempting to insinuate that Princess Celestia is an immature deviant," Twilight grumbled, and magically attempted to pry open the box to no avail. "It's obviously some kind of test that she sent in order to distract me from –"

"From what you're supposed to be doing?" Spike asked dryly, a sly grin creeping onto his face as he stole a glance at the enormous pile of paperwork that Twilight was expected to file through. She groaned internally, the thoughts of finishing and returning to her position of public relations crushing her.

Twilight sank into the wooden chair, rubbing her temples wearily.

"Yes, Spike," Twilight sighed tiredly. "In all likelihood."

"I dunno how giving you more tests is supposed to 'alleviate stress'," Spike said. "I still say she's screwin' with you."

"If you're quite finished," Twilight grumpily attempted to turn the box inside out within her magical grasp, which resulted in the box wobbling slightly. "I need to focus so that I can get back to work."

"If you say so," he shrugged, slipping out of his chair. "I'm gonna go see Rarity."

Twilight hummed distractedly as he left and the sound of silence following the latching door, and she began focusing all her attention on the little box. She embraced the silence, her thoughts turning as she inspected the box from top to bottom. It was possible that the box held a hidden lever or button somewhere, or perhaps some kind of switch that was very difficult to throw. And since conventional magic didn't seem to be opening the box at all, it was possible that Celestia expected her to use alicorn magic in order to open it.

Carefully dredging up the heavy roiling alicorn magic and letting the blackened aura tingle over the tip of her horn for a moment, Twilight released a miniscule amount of magic into the side of the box.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Twilight breathed through her nostrils and let out a grunt of frustration, even more agitated now than she was before the box had been delivered to her. Twilight was in the process of attempting to return to her workload when she heard it.

At first, she thought that it was only her imagination, but upon pausing and listening she found the odd scratching noise to be coming from the box.

Excitedly, Twilight snagged it from the table in her hooves, ensured that she had attained success.

The box promptly exploded.

Twilight shrieked (who wouldn't?) as thick, numerous slick appendages burst from the box in every direction, plastering the walls and ceiling.

It would appear that Twilight really had been pranked.

She stared in shock at the mess that the miniature explosion had caused, and she vainly attempted to flatten her mane. Twilight was wordless, but only for a bare moment; she was releasing a steady stream of foul words under her breath as she strained to find the box, wondering just how she was supposed to get the vines that coated everything back inside.

Upon closer inspection as her hoof brushed against one of them, Twilight discovered that they were not vines at all. The hefty green lengths were tentacles.

And they were moving.

Understandably, this disturbed Twilight greatly.

She screamed when the tentacle wrapped itself around her leg without warning, jerking her high up into the air. She instinctively flapped her newfound wings uselessly as a number of other green tentacles slithered into the air and swarmed her. Quickly, Twilight blasted the things with as powerful a magical strike as she could muster.

Nothing happened.

Understandably, this disturbed Twilight greatly.

"Help!" Twilight yelped, scrabbling to force the tentacle around her hind leg into releasing her. She flailed and kicked viciously, but to no avail – within moments, her other hind leg was hefted easily even higher, and another tentacle sneakily wound around one of her forelegs and began tugging her sideways. "Spike, _stop _this crazy thing!"

But of course, Spike had already left.

"Dammit, Spike!" Twilight bellowed, regardless of whether or not it was actually his fault. Really, she wasn't particularly angry at the drake – it was more blind panic that made the situation worse, and Twilight realized this swiftly. Analyzing the situation as she struggled to keep her only free hoof from being snared by the tentacle lazily snatching at it, Twilight spotted the open box tossed forcefully against a wall. Perhaps there was some clue as to how she could rapidly return the many limbs back to the box inside.

It would have been easier to get to had the tentacles not been dangling her several feet in the air; and she probably would have realized this sooner, had one of the tentacles not slyly begun slipping just inside her thighs.

"Whoa!" Twilight wriggled, kicking uselessly at the limbs as she was flipped onto her back. "Oh, no you dowhoa_heyheyhey-!"_

Her heart was pounding in her ears when she suddenly discovered her mouth stuffed with the rounded end of a hot tentacle. She quickly found her shouts muffled as her legs were tugged apart, and one of the slimy appendages glided easily inside her.

Twilight's wings flared hard at this latest development, extending to their full reach as her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. The tentacle inside her mouth popped out, releasing her breathy yelp as it wound downward over her stomach and began quaveringly pressing against her button.

"S-stop!" she yelled futilely, as it was really the only thing she could think of in that particular situation.

To her vast surprise, her plea wasn't quite as futile as she expected it to be in her despair – to be frank, she wasn't expecting the tentacles to even obey for a moment. But obey they did, and Twilight stared at the tentacle pumping lewdly into her as it stopped mid-thrust.

Twilight took a few seconds to catch her breath, finally blinking as the gears in her head turned.

"Can-can you actually hear me?" Twilight asked quietly, her confusion growing as the panic began to slowly dwindle. The limbs did not answer, so Twilight tried something else.

She pulled her wings in a little more comfortably, taking another long, deep breath and flattening her mane in the tentacle's loosened grasp.

"… Go a little more slowly," she began uncertainly, and again, the appendages obeyed. Twilight hissed sharply as the tentacle between her legs vanished a little further inside her, and she arched her back so much that it was nearly painful.

Almost as if they could sense her discomfort, the tentacles rearranged themselves and shifted beneath her to form a kind of looping, hammock-like seat. It allowed Twilight's legs to be reclined into the air more restfully as her tunnel was excavated slowly by the probing green miner.

Even though she hated to admit it, it was... a surprisingly pleasant experience.

Twilight lost herself before long in the rhythmic thrusts, gently propelling themselves in and out with a strange pattern – in a little, in a little more, deeper inside until she wanted to tell it to stop again, slow withdraw, repeat. She kept her mind on the pattern, the tension swelling as she panted, using her hooves to keep herself steady on the throne of tentacles.

She moaned loudly as she came, the dripping appendage slithering over her belly like a jade serpent and placing itself tentatively before her. With a flush, Twilight gradually stuck out her tongue and licked the bobbing tentacle, the taste of her own hot juices making her blush even more deeply.

"Let-let me suck it," Twilight breathed heavily, excited as another tentacle tenderly tickled her clit. The tentacle submitted to her commands, curling around and presenting itself with the tip prodding against her own tongue. She sighed with ecstasy as a little shudder ran up from the base of her spine, and she slurped the smooth rod while another limb lovingly kissed her teats and wrapping around her midsection in an affectionate kneading.

Twilight ground herself backwards and lifted her legs a little higher, reclining deeply into the tentacles as she allowed herself a little smile. Her mind was beginning to go blissfully blanker with each hot, wet thrust, and she had to pull the tentacle from her mouth in order to continue her dirty-sounding pants and moans.

"Hiyya, Twilight!"

Without warning, the tentacles retracted with an impossibly loud _snap!_ as Twilight was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She flopped in surprise and struggled to get to a standing position, even though her legs were wobbling violently.

Her eyes rolled in her head, whirring around to the cheerful looking Pinkie Pie standing with her head poked in the doorway to the library.

"Lookin' kind of flushed there, Twi!" Pinkie said in a chipper tone, her pink mane springily getting in the way of her eyes. "Try soup and bed rest, it's good for you."

"What are you doing?" Twilight sputtered, looking wildly around the destroyed library in embarrasment for any sign of the tentacles. They seemed to have all retreated instantaneously into the little box…

"Oh, right!" Pinkie Pie allowed herself entry to the library, clapping a hoof to her head. She snorted, and said "Fluttershy is setting up a picnic for everypony in a little while for Angel's birthday party! Can you believe she didn't even _tell _me?"

"Uh huh," Twilight said distractedly, eyes wide as she shakily tried to magically clean up the mess. Her cheeks burned furiously, and she her heart pounded loudly as she shook – although she was silently grateful that Pinkie apparently hadn't seen anything. Not that she was self-conscious about somepony seeing her engaging in such acts with a bundle of tentacles; no, that would have been bad enough. Twilight was much more worried about Pinkie seeing her _enjoying _it so much.

"You sure you're okay, Twi?" Pinkie Pie clapped a friendly hoof on her shoulder, nearly knocking the poor startled mare to the ground. "Seriously, you look like you just saw a ghost. Have you spent all day un-cleaning your library? I have days like that, too! Usually only on opposite day, but sometimes on Tuesdays. Did you know that not every opposite day is on the same day a year? I wonder if Tuesdays are still Tuesdays on opposite d-"

"That's great, Pinkie," Twilight interrupted her, desperately heaving up the weighty green box and feverishly jamming books back onto the shelves. "Really, it is, but I'm-I'm actually kind of – kind of _busy _right now…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Pinkie Pie nodded happily. She stared at the purple princess-in-training as she appeared to be struggling to keep her odd green box still, which stopped wobbling and wiggling after a moment. Twilight gave her a weak, red-cheeked chuckle and grin before sliding the box onto the table and covering it with half a dozen books, guiding the slightly suspicious pink party pony to the door.

"So, what time is, um… that pot luck?" Twilight asked distractedly as she pried open the door.

"_Picnic_," Pinkie deadpanned. "Fluttershy's cottage. Three hours from now. Why?"

Twilight was very nearly about to send her away, before it clicked.

"… That depends," she replied breathlessly, another heated and excited grin etching up her face as she peered about to ensure that nopony was looking in her general direction. "Do you want to help me with, er… some _experiments_?"

"What kind?" Pinkie asked a little more enthusiastically as Twilight snapped the door shut and locked it.

"Oh, you know," Twilight fiddled absentmindedly with her mysterious green box, her grin widening. "I really think that you can help me determine how long you'll last."

Understandably, this disturbed Pinkie greatly.

0-0-0-0-0


	2. Now It's A Party

0-0-0-0-0

"Hmm. I don't think you're _begging _for it loudly enough," Twilight scratched the bottom of her chin, watching closely.

"Mff-fligle-_mmf-fmmm!"_ Pinkie Pie tried to shout through a mouthful of tentacle, her head bumping roughly against the basement ceiling as the appendages pumped rhythmically while she rose.

"You're right, Pinkie," Twilight scratched out her scribbles. "You aren't the original owner – I don't think that he's even going to listen to you if you shouted, anyway."

_"Fmmf lif mffmmmmmm!"_

"Indeed."

Pinkie Pie's eyes started to roll back into her head from ecstasy as the thick, serpentine tentacle wrapped around her waist and plunged into her slit with the force of a fully grown stallion. She moaned as she ejaculated again in a long, jittering spurt, which Twilight carefully stepped out of the way from.

"_Very _nice!" Twilight said cheerfully, placing her notes down. "You shot even further that time; by my estimate, nearly a meter further. That's impressive."

Pinkie only moaned in response.

"I agree," the unicorn nodded distractedly, eying the clock on the wall. She clapped her hooves together, and said "Alright, that's quite enough for now. Put her down, we're going to be late."

The mass of writhing tentacles obeyed, gently lowering the limp Pinkie Pie to the floor and gradually retracting from her.

"Easy, _easy_!" Pinkie hissed in pleasure as the flexible lime rod slowly pulled itself wetly from her tunnel. "_Aah _– _care_~ful, _hoooo_, _yeah_."

"All done, Ferndinand?" Twilight asked bundle of wriggling appendages, and a couple turned in her direction and nodded. They slithered over patiently beneath her hoof, almost like an excited puppy. She patted the tentacle uncertainly, pulling away a wet hoof and frowning at it slightly.

"Do we _have _to stop now?" Pinkie Pie asked, weakly attempting to stand with the help of Twilight. She had a dazed little half smile on her face, and she cast a longing gaze back at the creature. "Also, 'Ferndinand' is what you named it? You _named _it?"

"Well, yes," Twilight replied gruffly as she searched around for the magical holding box. "We are going to be late if we don't hurry up – I made potato salad while you and Ferndinand were busy."

"Still a funny name," Pinkie wrinkled her nose as 'Ferndinand' tickled behind her ear lovingly, which made her giggle. "How'd you come up with it?"

"From what I've gathered, the creature is lively enough, but appears to be some form of plant construct; _definitely _a living creature, but not enchanted to behave that way." Twilight finally heaved up the magic box and dropped it heavily on her examination table. "In short, he's an apparently sentient half-plant, half… tentacle… _thing_."

"Well… _that _was kind of vague," Pinkie shrugged, and Ferndinand wiggled over to Twilight upon her command as Pinkie inspected the magic holding box.

"I haven't necessarily had long to study him," Twilight stated excitedly. "But I'm certain that Ferndinand is going to be a big hit at Fluttershy's picnic." She covered her mouth to hide a sly grin, which Pinkie started to mirror after looking up from the magic box.

_"Dissimula!"_

"Wait, what the-?"

Twilight shrieked as 'Ferndinand' suddenly lurched between her legs, jamming himself entirely inside her.

Twilight barely caught herself on the steel gurney, mouth agape in shock and pain from the sudden intrusion. She shook violently as Pinkie Pie dropped the box in surprise, eyes nearly as wide as Twilight's.

She breathed heavily for a long moment, shuddering and shaking as she felt Ferndinand wiggle pleasurably inside her. Twilight felt stuffed, full to the brim and nearly bursting; and incredibly heavy. However, she was able to stand properly with Pinkie's cautious hoof, still stunned from the incident.

"… Pinkie Pie," Twilight began dangerously, no sign of Ferndinand in sight as she slowly spun on the spot to check her aching rear. "_What _did you _do_."

"I-I just read the instructions," the startled pink part pony shuffled her hooves guiltily, and rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think that would happen."

"Instructions?" Twilight shook her head, feeling dizzy. She was slightly more concerned with getting Ferndinand out, and she didn't even know where to begin with how he had managed to fit inside her slot. Perhaps the same way he wedged himself into his holding box…?

Pinkie Pie held up the same box, showing her the inside.

"Uh, yeah. The instructions that were inside the box. Duh," she stated in a deadpan, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Give _me that!" Twilight snatched the box quickly, desperately searching for something in the box that would allow her to release Ferndinand from her. However, there was only the written command to force him into a hiding place. "I don't know how I'm supposed to get him out…!" she mumbled in panic.

"Have you tried asking him to come out?" Pinkie put her face close to Twilight's rear, her hot breath making her shiver.

"That-that did not occur to me," Twilight exhaled shakily, her quivering hooves making the gurney tremble as Pinkie's breath came across her slit faster. "I'm so full, it-it almost hurts…"

"Almost?" Pinkie Pie asked, the very tip of her tongue snaking out and kissing her clit. Twilight shook even more viciously, and it took all of her strength to remain standing on two hooves.

"Scratch that!" Twilight cringed. "It hurts, definitely hurts."

Pinkie flinched, but Twilight shook her head.

"… That doesn't mean I want you to stop," Twilight spread her legs a little further, the blush in her neck rising up through her cheeks.

Pinkie Pie grinned, tenderly spreading the unicorn's lips with her hooves. Twilight moaned again, and Pinkie peered around.

_"He~y!"_ Pinkie whispered loudly. "_Hey _there, little guy. Hey, _Ferndinand_! I know you're in there… you wanna come _out_?"

"Pinkie," Twilight covered her face with one hoof in embarrassment. "Kindly stop speaking to my vagina."

"I'm _not _talking _to _your va-jay-jay," Pinkie Pie furrowed her brows. "I'm talking _into _your va-jay-jay."

"Kindly stop calling it my v_aaaah!"_

Twilight jolted at Pinkie's nearly scalding tongue slithering against her clit, rubbing it quickly as she used her hooves to spread her cheeks a little further to enjoy the view.

"Come _on_, little guy," Pinkie coaxed the tentacles out. "You don't have to be scared of Pinkie Pie…!"

At long last, the rounded tip of one of Ferndinand's tentacles playfully poked out from Twilight's hole. It nosed through the air in a wormy fashion, and Pinkie licked the tip excitedly.

"I-I think he's c-coming out!" Twilight gasped, her breath coming in gasps.

"Whoo!" Pinkie cheered. "Come on, Ferny! Pull out her insides!"

_"NO!" _Twilight screamed in terror, horrified at the idea.

"Not literally, _not _literally!" she backpedalled in panic, the idea of tentacles erupting from Twilight suddenly much less sexy. Fortunately, Ferndinand did not make Twilight explode in a horrible manner. He did, however, make her come hard as he rapidly slithered out of her, which Pinkie slowly lapped up with the tip of her tongue. She finished in toying swirls over her spread flower, and the satisfied Twilight eventually began sinking to the floor next to the mass of limp tentacles.

"… We are _so _going to be late," Twilight panted next to Pinkie Pie, who wrapped her in her hooves.

"Yeah, probably," she snickered. "Want me to get the box?"

"Y-no. No… I don't think we'll need the box."

_"Sweet."_

0-0-0-0-0

"_There _y'all are," Applejack greeted the pair of them as they slowly approached Fluttershy's cottage. A large checkered picnic blanket was laid out in the front yard, and the others were already digging in to their own snacks. Rarity sat next to Spike, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were passing around desserts.

"Heyya, AJ!" Pinkie said in a chipper tone, waving as she approached with a slightly wobbling Twilight. "Sorry we took so long. Did I miss anything?"

"_Somepony _done et the last of the fritters," Applejack scowled at Rainbow Dash, who only shuffled her wings with a sheepish grin. She wiped her chin with the crook of her elbow guiltily, and coughed into her cerulean hoof.

"Uh… my bad?" she shrugged. Applejack only shook her head with a small, reluctant smile.

"Twilight, are you... alright, dear?" Rarity asked curiously, to which Twilight blushed deeply. "You seem to be-be a little… er…"

"You look _preggers_," Pinkie nudged Twilight in the side, and she stuffed a hoof in her mouth to stifle the sudden fit of giggling. Twilight cleared her throat forcefully, and let out a light titter.

"You _do_ look pregnant..." Rarity stared. "Almost out of _nowhere._"

"Only pregnant with _possibility_," Twilight responded ambiguously. "Who wants potato salad?"

They all only stared at her for a long time, before Pinkie Pie eventually rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for the _love of_ – come on out, Ferndinand, will you?"

"Fern-who?" Applejack blinked.

Twilight's already large grin widened as her face turned a bright tomato color, and she released a quiet little cry of pure bliss as she climaxed again. Pretty much nopony noticed this, as they were all too busy staring at the numerous tentacles that had just seemingly sprouted directly out of Twilight's anus.

"Oh,_ fuck yeah, tentacles!"_ Fluttershy pumped her hoof enthusiastically.

Every set of eyes flew to her, to which she promptly froze. Fluttershy slowly lowered her hoof, gradually hiding herself behind her curtain of pink mane.

"Um-I, I mean, um…" she blushed, desperately trying to shrink and failing to do so. "I-I-I m-mean, um… h-hullo, Ferndinand."

"He's _gre~eat_," Twilight moaned through her gigantic pleased grin, half-lidded eyes starting to go unfocused.

"Ferny is," Pinkie nodded in agreement. "Trust me, _now_ it's a party."

"No, really. Anypony that doesn't believe me, start lining up."

Understandably, this disturbed them all greatly.

Except for Spike.

Spike was already passed out from the sheer shock in Rarity's equally surprised iron grip.

0-0-0-0-0

**Epilogue**

"What do you think it is?"

"I dunno," Shining Armor shrugged as his wife tipped the oddly heavy box with one hoof. "Who's it from?"

Cadence rubbed her chin with the bottom of her vibrantly colored pink hoof, humming in thought.

"No idea," she said slowly, inspecting the package that it had come in and showing it to the curious Shining. "There's no return address."

"… Hon, it's addressed to 'Princess Candy Ass'."

"That's why I'm cautious to open it," Cadence deadpanned.

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
